Challenge: Ostern 2017
by severinalupin
Summary: Igor Karakroff bittet Severus Snape um Hilfe, damit er nur einmal den bisher ungeschlagenen Albus Dumbledore bei ihrem traditionellen, österlichen Wettkampf besiegen kann. (Oster-Challenge im HPFFA)


**Autor:** severinalupin  
 **Beta:** Kobold  
 **Altersfreigabe:** keine Altersbeschränkung  
 **Pairing:** Keines / **Charaktere** : Igor Karkaroff, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid und Henry  
 **Kategorie:** Humor  
 **Inhalt:** Igor Karakroff bittet Severus Snape um Hilfe, damit er nur einmal den bisher ungeschlagenen Albus Dumbledore bei ihrem traditionellen, österlichen Wettkampf besiegen kann.  
 **Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling - aber diese Geschichte gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.  
 **Warnung:** Keine

Oster-Challenge Vorgabe:  
An Ostern gibt es nicht nur den Osterhasen. An diesen Feiertagen werden ganz viele unterschiedliche Bräuche zelebriert. Dieses Jahr dürfen die Autoren einen Osterbrauch selbst bestimmen, über den sie schreiben wollen. Das Komitee stellt nur drei Los-Töpfe bereit. Die Autoren müssen einen Namen und einen Ort aus der Harry-Potter-Welt per Los ziehen. Wer möchte, kann aus dem dritten Topf noch ein Tierwesen ziehen.  
Die Challenge lautet: Ihr schreibt eine Geschichte über einen selbst gewählten Osterbrauch, mit dem Hauptcharakter, dem Ort und evtl. auch noch dem Tier das ihr gezogen habt.

Meine Lose:  
Igor Karkaroff + Hogsmead im Drei Besen + Niffler

 **Der traditionelle, österliche Wettkampf**

„Das schuldest du mir!", rief Igor Karkaroff weitaus emotionaler, als der sonst so beherrschte Direktor der Zaubererschule Durmstrang sich normalerweise verhielt. Erntete jedoch von seinem Gegenüber nur eine hochgezogene Augenbraue. „Erinnerst du dich etwa nicht, wie ich dir immer beigestanden bin in deinen Anfängen?", fragte der Mann mit dem stechenden Blick, dem ergrauten Spitzbart und dem silbrigen Haar empört, jedoch mit gesenkter Stimme und sich misstrauisch umschauend.

„Wie könnte ich das je vergessen, wo du mich doch bei jeder Gelegenheit daran erinnerst?", kam es sarkastisch von Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Zaubertranklehrer der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

„Das heißt, du hilfst mir", klatschte sich Igor triumphierend in seine Hände und rieb diese, seinen Sieg schon vor seinem inneren Auge sehend. Ein überhebliches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Bei allen Gefälligkeiten, die du schon eingefordert hast, finde ich, dass meine Schuld schon mehr als beglichen ist und du mir mittlerweile das eine oder andere schuldest", sinnierte Severus jedoch und ließ seine schulterlangen, glatten, schwarzen Haare so vor sein Gesicht fallen, dass man seinen Ausdruck nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich muss gewinnen!", ereiferte sich Karkaroff mit gedämpfter Stimme. Dann beugte er sich zum Meister der Zaubertränke und flüsterte verschwörerisch: „Es soll dein Schaden nicht sein! Wenn du mir hilfst, dann werde ich dich reichlich entlohnen!"

„Es geht doch bei eurem Wettkampf um Nichts …", warf Snape ungläubig ein. Wurde jedoch aufs schärfste vom Haupt von Durmstrang unterbrochen: „Was heißt hier es geht um Nichts?! Es geht ums Prestige! Und das würde ich mir ordentlich was kosten lassen …"

Kopfschüttelnd meinte Severus daraufhin: „Es geht um keinen materiellen Gewinn und außer Albus, dir und euren beiden Stellvertretern erfährt es nie jemand und trotzdem versprichst du mir einen fürstlichen Lohn, wenn ich dir beim Betrügen helfe?"

„Ja, ja, ja!", nickte Igor eifrig und lachte dabei leicht irre.

Nun, ihm sollte es recht sein, dachte sich der Meister der Tränke. Lächerlich durfte er dieses Verhalten ja trotzdem finden, auch wenn er einen Gewinn daraus zog. Das Vorhaben würde nicht leicht werden, denn es war ihnen unmöglich sich durch Magie einen Vorteil zu verschaffen, darauf achteten die beiden Stellvertreter peinlichst genau. Immerhin hatte es Karakaroff anfänglich mehrmals versucht, war aber immer an Minerva gescheitert. So musste er seit Jahren eine Niederlage nach der anderen verkraften und schien nun einfach am Ende seiner Nerven. Nach einer kurzen Phase des Überlegens, kam Snape die zündende Idee, wie er dem norwegischen Schulleiter zu seinem Sieg verhelfen konnte, ohne dass ihm etwas nachgewiesen werden konnte.

„Wenn etwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert, dass den österlichen Wettstreit verhindert, weil Albus Waffe fehlt, würdest du dann zum Sieger erklärt werden oder nicht?", fragte er sicherheitshalber nach.

„Natürlich!", kam es prompt von dem Mann mit dem Spitzbart. „Allerdings nur, wenn wir schon mittendrin sind, denn wenn sie von Anfang an fehlt, wird er um einen kleinen Aufschub bitten und sich eine andere besorgen. Aber wenn sie nach dem Verkünden, dass es losgeht verloren geht, ohne dass sie weggezaubert wird, denn das gilt selbstverständlich als Betrug, kann ich darauf bestehen, als Sieger erklärt zu werden! Denn nachdem sie von unseren Stellvertretern auf magische Signaturen geprüft wurden, ist es nicht mehr erlaubt sie auszutauschen. Das heißt, wenn er dann nicht antreten kann, dann hat er verloren! Aber wie willst du das anstellen?"

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein?", kam es nur kryptisch von Seiten des wie immer ganz in schwarz gehüllten Lehrers aus Hogwarts.

Am Ostermontag trafen sich Igor und Albus und ihre jeweiligen Stellvertreter in Hogsmeade im „Drei Besen", um ihren alljährlichen Wettbewerb zu bestreiten. Rein zufällig befanden sich auch Severus und Hagrid dort und aßen zu Mittag. Was selbstverständlich Teil von Severus raffiniertem Plan war. Der Meister der Tränke wusste, dass der Hütter der Schlüssel der Ländereien von Hogwarts nicht mehr ohne Henry außer Haus ging und der war nun mal der Hauptakteur in seinem Plan. Er musste Hagrid nur mit einem Vorgetäuschten Thema zum Essen einladen und sie hatten genug Gesprächsstoff mit allem was im Verbotenen Wald so kreuchte und fleuchte und von dem man das eine oder andere als Tränkezutat nutzen konnte. Jetzt musste Snape nur noch im richtigen Moment dafür sorgen, dass Hagrid Henry rausholte, damit der Niffler seinem unbändigen Drang sich alles was golden ist oder sonst wie glitzerte und glänzte zu eigen zu machen, nachkommen konnte. Innerlich klatschte sich Severus zufrieden in die Hände und überlegte, was er mit den versprochenen Galleonen alles anstellen würde.

„Oh, was für eine Überraschung", begrüßte Albus seine beiden Untergebenen, die an einem Tisch am Fenster saßen und Lammbraten mit Mint Soße und Gemüse aßen. Nach ein paar ausgetauschten Höflichkeiten - nun Snape war etwas weniger höflich, aber da er dafür bekannt war, wunderte dies niemand - fragte Hagrid: „Was macht ihr eigentlich hier?"

„Nun, wir vollziehen hier immer einen traditionellen Wettstreit", erklärte Albus freundlich mit glitzernden Augen vor Vorfreude.

„Egg Rolling?", erkundigte sich der Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe interessiert und schaute sich im „Drei Besen" um, ob jemand vielleicht einen künstlichen, grasbewachsenen Hügel erschaffen hatte, um das in England traditionelle „Ostereierrennen" zu veranstalten. Albus verneinte jedoch lachend und belehrte bereitwillig: „Nein, es handelt sich ums Egg Jarping oder Eierpecken." Auf den etwas verständnislosen Blick seines Wildhüters fügte Hogwarts Schulleiter noch an: „Oder auch Ostereier 'ticken', 'düpfen', 'ditschen', 'tüppen', 'kitschen', 'tütschen', 'dotzen', 'boxen', 'klöckeln' oder 'kicken'. All diese Namen stehen für das selbe. Wie bei unserem Egg Rolling verwendet man die Pace Eggs, aber statt sie einen Grashügel hinabrollen zu lassen, stößt man mit zwei gekochten und bemalten Eiern aneinander und der, dessen Ei ganz bleibt, hat gewonnen." Nach diesen Worten zierte ein breites Grinsen sein Gesicht, das deutlich machte wer immer gewann, während Igors Lippen sich verärgert nach unten bogen.

„Wir sollten endlich anfangen, immerhin habe ich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit", maulte der skandinavische Schulleiter und so verabschiedete sich die kleine Gruppe von Severus und Hagrid, um es sich an dem Tisch in der hintersten Ecke bequem zu machen. Dort zogen die beiden Kontrahenten sogleich jeder eine kleine Schachtel aus den Weiten ihrer Umhänge, in der sich ihre verzierten Kunstwerke befanden. Die jeweiligen Stellvertreter begutachteten genauestens ob irgendeine magische Signatur an den zwei gekochten und bemalten Eiern festzustellen war. Nachdem sie ihre Untersuchung fertiggestellt hatten, lobten sie noch gegenseitig die wundervoll gestalteten Ostereier. Das Gespräch zog sich etwas, was Snape unbewusst in die Hände spielte. Da Igor nicht genau wusste, wie lange sein Verbündeter brauchen würde, um ihm zu helfen, stellte er eine Frage um Zeit zu schinden. „Warum werden zu Ostern eigentlich Eier bemalt und versteckt und so weiter?"

Da Albus sein breitgefächertes Wissen gerne teilte, referierte er sogleich: „Nun im Christentum gilt das Ei als Symbol der Auferstehung Jesu Christi. Von außen wirkt es kalt und tot, doch aus seinem Inneren erwächst neues Leben. Somit steht das Ei symbolisch für das Grab in Jerusalem, aus dem Jesus Christus am Ostermorgen von den Toten auferstanden ist, so wie das Küken, das frisch aus dem Ei schlüpft. Vermutlich hat auch die Tatsache, dass man vom Aschermittwoch bis zum Karfreitag fastet und keine Eier essen darf, die Notwendigkeit hervorgerufen, dass man die in der Fastenzeit gesammelten Eier dann sinnvoll verwendet. Man kochte sie, da man ja keinen Kühlschrank besaß, um sie länger frisch zu halten. Und dann schenkte man sich gegenseitig Eier und genoss ihren Verzehr nach der langen Abstinenz. Anfangs malte man diese Eier rot an, als Symbol für das Blut, das Jesus vergossen hatte. So diente das Osterei als Erinnerung an seinen Opfertod am Kreuz. Erst viel später wurden die Eier dann auch in anderen Farben angemalt." Igor tat interessiert und nickte verstehend, immer in der Hoffnung, dass Severus endlich tat, was getan werden musste, damit er endlich einmal als Sieger aus diesem Wettbewerb hervorging. „Wobei die Christen diese Symbolik höchstwahrscheinlich von älteren Kulturen übernommen haben", erklärte Albus bereitwillig weiter. „Das Ei gilt seit jeher in vielen Kulturen als Symbol für Fruchtbarkeit, neues Leben und Wiedergeburt. Da sich hinter der toten Schale des Eis neues Leben verbirgt, sieht man es als Siegeszeichen des Lebens über den Tod. Schon im alten Ägypten wurde das Ei als Ursprung der Welt verehrt, während man im antiken Griechenland und Rom im Frühjahr zur Feier der Tag- und Nachtgleiche bunte Eier aufhängte und verschenkte. Die Tag- und Nachtgleiche markierte damals den Beginn des neuen Jahres und das Ei wurde an diesen Tagen als heiliges Symbol des Neubeginns verehrt. Noch heute schenkt man sich in Persien rot gefärbte Eier zum Neujahrsfest. In China schenkt man sie zur Geburt eines Sohnes. Auch wurden Eier schon früh als Grabbeigabe in verschiedenen Kulturen genutzt, um den Verstorbenen eine Auferstehung zu ermöglichen."

Als Rubeus und sein Tischnachbar gerade bei ihrem Nachtisch angekommen waren - Custard Tarts mit Korinthen und Easter Biscuits - war der ideale Moment gekommen Severus Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, denn die Vier waren so in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass sie die zwei reich verzierten Eier vor ihnen gar nicht richtig beachteten. „Ich bin so voll, ich kann nicht mehr. Glaubst du Henry möchte meinen Nachtisch aufessen?", fragte Severus unschuldig und Hagrid war begeistert von der Idee. Daher holte er seinen Niffler aus den Unweiten seines Maulwurffellumhangs und setzte ihn an Snapes Teller, damit er sich gütlich tun konnte. Kaum hatte der sich jedoch seinen kleinen Magen vollgeschlagen, blickte Henry sich neugierig in der Gegend herum. Der Wildhüter konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, als sein Haustier ihm schon durch die Lappen ging, da es das glitzernde Ei von Hogwarts Schulleitung entdeckt hatte. Nach einem englischen Brauch werden Zwiebelschalen zum Färben der Pace Eggs verwendet. Traditionell wurden die verwendeten Ostereier in diese gehüllt und dann gekocht, was ihnen eine leicht goldene Farbe gab. Zusätzlich hatte Albus mit kindlicher Freude glitzernde Sterne auf sein Ei gemalt. Weshalb Henry nun nicht zu bändigen war.

Die beiden Schulleiter und deren Stellvertreter wussten gar nicht wie ihnen geschah, als das Ei mehr oder weniger spurlos vor ihren Augen verschwand, denn der Niffler war ein äußerst effizienter und raffinierter Langfinger. Einsam und verlassen lag das dunkelgrün gefärbte Osterei von Igor am Tisch, während alle das Andere suchten. Jedoch erfolglos und nach langem hin und her diskutieren, musste Albus zähneknirschend seine Niederlage eingestehen und das Oberhaupt von Durmstrang ließ sich feiern, als hätte er bei den Olympischen Spielen eine Goldmedaille gewonnen.

Severus hatte sich leicht vorgebeugt, sodass seine schulterlangen, glatten, schwarzen Haare, wie ein Vorhang vor sein Gesicht fielen und sein triumphierendes Lächeln verbargen. Er war froh, dass Hagrid die „Drei Besen" überstürzt verlassen hatte, als er die Verfolgung seines Haustieres aufgenommen hatte, denn dieser war durch die Türe entwischt, als ein neuer Gast hereinkam. Snape konnte jetzt zufrieden mit sich und der Welt und um einiges reicher nach Hause gehen. Beim Verlassen des Lokals hörte er den erneuten Siegesruf seines Todesserkollegen: „Ich, Igor Karkaroff, habe gesiegt!"

 **FIN**


End file.
